ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Grueling Ordeal
}} O-Chul and the Monster in the Darkness bond over beef stew and gruel. Cast * The Monster in the Darkness ◀ ▶ * O-Chul ◀ ▶ * Two Hobgoblins * Kid in a Trashcan Transcript Two hobgoblins throw O-Chul into a cage next to the Monster in the Darkness's box, "KLANG!" They slam the door, "SLAM!" Monster in the Darkness: Welcome back, Mr. Stiffly! O-Chul: Thank you. O-Chul: And I have told you many times, my real name is O-Chul. Monster in the Darkness: Oh, right. I'll try to remember that, Mr. Stiffly. Monster in the Darkness: Hey, did you get any new scars today? O-Chul: I do not believe so, no. Monster in the Darkness: Oh well. Better luck next time, right? O-Chul: I suppose. Monster in the Darkness: They served dinner while you were gone. Tonight's meals are— O-Chul: A big bucket of beef stew for you, and a small bowl of watery gruel for me. Monster in the Darkness: Yup! Monster in the Darkness: So, up for the usual trade? O-Chul: My gruel for a scoop from your bucket? If you are willing, though I never understand why you would WANT to trade for gruel. Monster in the Darkness: Well, I like gruel. And you don't. Monster in the Darkness: So if we trade, I get two things I like, and you get one thing you like. That way, everybody ends up happy. Monster in the Darkness: I'll pretty much eat whatever they feed me anyway. Except babies. O-Chul: Excuse me?? Monster in the Darkness: Oh, I don't eat babies. Or kids. And that includes veal. It just feels... weird. Monster in the Darkness: Don't get me wrong, Xykon is like, ALWAYS trying to feed me live children. I think he thinks it'll make me scarier or something. Monster in the Darkness: But mostly, I just push them around my plate for a while and then scrape them in the trash when he's not looking. A alley with a trashcan and garbage bags Kid in a Trashcan: Hello? Kid in a Trashcan: Mommy? Monster in the Darkness: How about you? Anything you won't eat? O-Chul: Well I was going to express a dislike of squid, but I guess babies top my list as well. Monster in the Darkness: Awesome! We should totally start a secret No-Baby-Eating club! And Tsukiko can't join! O-Chul: Tsukiko eats babies?!? Monster in the Darkness: No, silly, she's a girl. Girls can't join! Monster in the Darkness: Haven't you ever belonged to a secret club before? O-Chul: Once. But it allowed girls. Monster in the Darkness: Really? How did that work out? O-Chul: Quite well. O-Chul: With one unfortunate exception. Trivia * The "club" O-Chul is referring to is of course the Sapphire Guard, with the "one unfortunate exception" in question being Miko Miyazaki. * MitD met when he was paralyzed and thrown from the castle and landed in MitD's tea party in #463. He first began calling him Mr. Stiffly in #475. External Links * 549}} View the comic * 78027}} View the discussion thread Category:O-Chul's Captivity